My weak coffee
by Tinto Cao
Summary: Sakura had forgotten her memories when Sasuke had decided to leave her to accomplish his errands. But now that he is back, the love triangle between Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto became crazier.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

His hands trembled. All he felt was this wrath against himself, but he still had to battle on. He could only remain stoic for he had learned that only weaklings reveal their emotions, although he was already rasping beneath his revengeful skin. _Breathe normally. _He ordered as he starred into her panic-stricken green eyes.

He thought of every possibility that could happen before he had decided to leave Konoha to settle his blood feud with his brother once and for all but much to his surprise, when he saw Sakura, she made him realized that he would not let this be the last meeting.

Sakura stood boldly infront of Sasuke, as if she was ready to stop him from delivering himself into the death bed no matter the circumstances but her body was trembling in cold and fear.

_-_

"Sasuke-kun." She said when the drizzle began to weep harder.

"Please, don't go. Please, we can be a happy couple, Sasuke. Or, or live just like before. With Team 7. I love you, Sasuke-kun. Please, please don't leave me alone."

Don't leave her alone, he thought to himself. Sasuke starred back at her, but no sound was made. She made him felt weak, but as he was taught, his features remained stoic.

He was left with no other options.

-

Sound of rain

_" I love you, Sasuke-kun...please come back..."_

-

If that was all that she could do, she will change. If her annoying presence was the reason to what had made Sasuke slowed down, she will change. She wanted to erase the sad faces from the people that she loves, especially because of herself.

Although, that was all that she could do, she knew that at least she had tried to leave him a message that would last for how long he would remember it.

-

**Afew months passed**

"SAKURA!" Naruto ran passed Kakashi-sensei and into her ward.

"…"

Naruto flashed a relieved grin to Sakura, who seemed to look extremely pale and… extremely new. She tried to smile back, but she looked very reserved and haunted. "Sakura?" Naruto demanded this time, feeling unacceptable with her weird behavior.

-

**(A year passed)**

"VISIT THE WOODS. VISIT THE WOODS, NARUTO-KUNNNNNN." Sakura wailed and whined and bit poor Naruto as he struggled uncomfortably on his bed.

Naruto arm stretched upwards and let it dropped down lifelessly onto his sides before he shifted his position from his left to his right.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOOO-KUNNNNNNN!" Sakura screamed as she jumped onto the bed and shake Naruto dramatically.

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhhhhhhhhh, WAIT SAKURA-CHAN." –

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT, NARUTO. I MADE YOU BREAKFAST AND IRONED YOUR CLOTHES!" –

"Narutoooooo, don't play silent game with me! I want to visit the woods!" –

Naruto eyes looked like they were going to drop out of his eyes socket anytime soon as he lay stiffly on the bed. Sakura giggled to the expression Naruto pinned on his face as she covered her eyes with her palm, but still peeking. Naruto suddenly sat upwards with the same expression on his face and when he regained back his senses, he quickly threw a bear hug towards Sakura. "SAKURA MADE ME BREAKFAST!"

-

"Hm"

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"Hmmmmm"

"HmmmMMMMmmMMMMMMMM!!"

"HHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!"

_Naruto sweat dropped._

**Sound of the bird's flapping wings and alittle of Naruto's clapping.**

"DID I DO GOOD?" Sakura questioned, pinning onto Naruto's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Sakura's singing surely is nice!" Naruto complimented as he patted on Sakura's pink head before he started to sing the same song as Sakura did.

-

_Sasuke sweat dropped._

"Idiot." Sasuke hissed underneath his breath, as he relaxed on the thicker branch to get a good view of Naruto and Sakura below him. His face was soft and gentle as he observed to what seem like a new person to him.

-

"Um." Naruto's face sunk into a sulk as he poked Sakura on her shoulder. Sakura turned expectantly but she felt irritated by the sudden intrude. "Uhh…Hahahah, I need to pee. Wait for me yo!"

_Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped._

-

Sasuke continued to stare at her back to her waving pink hair. She was unprotected by the freezing breeze as she sat there hugging herself for comfort. Suddenly, her presence induced him to position himself into a crouch on the branch. He starred at her longer and he didn't know why he felt ready. Ready for a take off… With her.

He plunged forward with both hands reaching out and without much effort; he easily scooped Sakura up into his arms. Partly because Sakura is petite.

-

Naruto jolted to Sakura's loud piercing scream, but he was still halfway through his release. Out of agitation, he forcefully pushed his droppings out and zipped up his pants.

But still he was too slow.

-

"LET ME GO, YOU MORON!" -

Sakura's tiny limbs began to struggle as she bit the stranger on his shoulders, but even then, Sasuke showed no anger or pain.

Sasuke ran in enormous speed that Sakura had to cling tightly onto him and as Sasuke put Sakura gently down on one of the branches, which was too high for Sakura to manage, he took off his mask.

Sakura looked around but her tears buried her visions into shades of dark mist. She roughly wiped away her tears and tried to study her surroundings but she could only make up a blur vision of this man with stoic features starring at her.

Almost immediately when her vision was cleared, his face appeared right infront of hers and she can't deny that he's good looking. She was totally consumed by his handsome visage.

_And they're so closed…_

This ravishing smell from the stranger that she found it so familiar. Her shivering skin also trembled in nervousness when she realized that his lip was reaching hers.

Logically, Sakura was in danger, but there was more then just danger to her. For once in her life she had ever felt this way for a total stranger but like a lost friend.

"Sakura…" His voice rang like calm velvet, so brilliant and seductive that all she could react was just listen. " I am sorry." He said as he kissed Sakura on the tear that was falling from her rosy cheeks.

Experiencing a violent collision, Sakura widened eyes starred back at his as she struggled to speak. For all she knew, she was already disconnected from her brain. " I don't know you…" Sakura said.

**End of prologue.**

-

**I have edited this to minimize the grammatical errors as far as possible. Please tell me if it's okay! And please tell me you want me to continue! Love! **


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

**Chapter 1: Uchiha Sasuke **

_For all she knew, she was already disconnected from her brain. " I don't know you…" Sakura said._

Sasuke froze to her statement as he compressed Sakura's face harder. She was still shaken by the sudden attack and did not realize Sasuke's terrifying stare.

It was as if Sasuke had the same experience of the incoming kunai, and he needed pain now to allow him to escape from such horrible illusion. His mind was working but only effective for her words, and his body, as though perfectly crafted from cement.

The breeze started to blow harder and drizzles began to fall, Sakura still staring at frozen Sasuke picked herself up. Her hands supported her weight and almost easily she managed to push herself upwards for a better sitting position without letting her tiny feet to accidentally touch Sasuke's butt.

"Ano… - Sakura didn't manage to speak her doubt when abruptly Sasuke silent her by pinching her lips together softly with his cold fingers. Sasuke was silence too, his face only sharp and pained.

-

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA!" Sakura perked up to the familiar voice shouting from nearby, and though she wanted to struggle free but this man strangely, already had weighed heavily somewhere in her that she don't know herself.

She looked at Sasuke panic-stricken then, afraid that Naruto would harm him, but surprise caught her when Sasuke yanked her up and began to go towards the direction from where the voice was coming.

"No! No!! You'll be caught! Let me go!" Sakura yelled with her face anxiously pained. She didn't want anything to happen to this stranger. She held some hopes that he could just dump her right now, even though it would hurt badly. But his grip only tightens whenever Sakura struggled.

Sasuke didn't answer Sakura's fears and neither did he look like he cared. He only starred furiously into the woods like as though he was seeing something that Sakura could not foresee.

Sakura struggled but every bit of her motion did not affect Sasuke an inch. She was too small and weak to stop him, but suddenly, everything fell into her way. He stopped finally.

-

Sasuke stood motionlessly on one of the branches and as he looked down to face his princess, he gave her a half smile. A reluctant smile, it was. Sakura's eyes were still coloured in distress and pain, and then suddenly it hits her. Sakura sprung her head around anxiously and shocked to see Naruto infront of her.

She had never seen Naruto like that before. He was shocked, pained, messed, curious, resentful, and mixtures of other sentiments. "Give. Her. Right. Back. To. Me." Naruto spoke forcefully.

Sasuke didn't do as what Naruto said, instead his grip tightened on Sakura's Neck and knees. Sakura noticed that the stranger was charging anger into Naruto while she fought back her tears. She wanted to grieve for this unusual reunion but she didn't dare to even breathe audibly.

"I. Said. –

"What happened to Sakura, when I was gone?" Sasuke interrupted Naruto in dominion. Sakura gasped as she turned back to face Sasuke instantly, "You know my name?" She breathed her words out.

Sasuke only glance back at her in return before he channeled his gaze back to Naruto in well patience-controlled anticipation. Naruto stood there in disbelief. Such atrocious behavior from someone that had abandoned Team 7 in his own will, Naruto thought. His eyes starred millions of kunai back to Sasuke's revengeful orbs.

"You care? It must be a dream. Slap me awake." Naruto said, his voice still angered and perplexed. "You haven't answer my question yet." Sasuke said in his calm velvet voice again. Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked perplexed and indecisive, and there was something that was blocking Naruto from saying.

It must have been easier for an intelligent to notice Naruto's body language. Without a second word, Sasuke handed Sakura over and left in lightning speed for a human eyes.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief and then looked down at baffled Sakura. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto cried, his voice pleading for no more accidents as he yanked Sakura into his arms.

Sakura innocently hugged back and began to cry.

-

Sasuke fought with his anguish as he hurried pass trees by trees, and without second thought, he entered the Hokage's office rudely.

"Run my errand normally, I told you so. Do it quick." Hokage shrieked as she bend down from her chair to pick up something that she had dropped. "What happened to Sakura when I was gone?" –

The Hokage knocked her head on her table before she gasped to the remembrance of the once lost voice. "Sasuke?!" She gasped again. "You're back!?" She gasped again and banged her head again before making her voice strain as she stretched out to reach for the something that she had dropped.

"Answer my question quickly." Sasuke demanded. The Hokage by now had already settled herself properly on her chair and dropping suspicious glances on Sasuke's new features and clothing, but it didn't take her long enough to answer.

"She met with an accident a year ago. I'm sorry..." She paused before continuing, "She had lost every finest bit of her memories and it was certified permanent. Don't let her know this, yet."

Sasuke expected it, what more else to wonder when the one that had loved him most told him, " I don't know you…" Her voice repeated in his head again and it made his brain throb angrily.

Without another word exchanged, Sasuke left The Hokage's room somberly and headed for the Konoha's hospital.

** End of Chapter.**

-

**Sorry for the grammatical errors. I will return to minimize the grammatical errors as far as possible soon in routines. I hope you like you. And thank you for all the people that had spent your precious time reading it. Love much. xoxo.**

**Missmilktea: **Thank you so much for your compliment. Here's Chapter one. I'm sorry for the short chapter, i'll try to make it longer and more interesting for the next chapter.

**Tiger Priestess: **Thank you so much for your review.Here's Chapter one. I hope i didn't disappoint you.


	3. Letter

**Chapter 2: Letter**

_Without another word exchanged, Sasuke left The Hokage's room somberly and headed for the Konoha's hospital._

-

"I'm afraid, we're not allowed to disclose any patient's information here." –

"Not allowed?" Sasuke questioned sarcastically. The infatuated nurse sweat dropped to Sasuke's respond and pretended that she had something important to look for.

"My. My." Kakashi's voice suddenly interrupted their unpleasant silence, "You're all grown up now." He teased before whacking one arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "It's making me sad." He said. "What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke demanded, his voice eager.

Scene of Kakashi 's girly cry.

"I thought you missed me and my Icha Icha Paradise!" Kakashi whined, "And my hidden face." He continued with his voice suddenly suspiscious. "Idiot." Sasuke shrugged and hissed. "My. My. I guess my children had all grown up now. Their remembrance of their graceful father must have gone out with the poo." Kakashi teased with both palm slapped onto the sides of his face.

"What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke questioned again, this time anger flowed with his velvet voice. Kakashi stole a glance at Sasuke before he continued, " Sigh. It's a complicated scenario." He paused for awhile, "Her parents divorced and she was involved in breaking them apart. She was helping her father to keep his secret that he kept a mistress outside, but. When her mother found out that she was doing that, she started to hit Sakura-Chan without second doubt."

"She didn't stop, neither did Sakura-Chan fought back. And when the father came back from work coincidentally, he was so shocked that Sakura-Chan was bleeding away and he ran up towards his ex-wife and tried to stop her, but he made things worst by agitating Sakura-Chan's mother." Kakashi paused to glance at Sasuke whose face remained unreadable.

"It was an accident, not purpose." Kakashi reminded, his voice as if ready to start a fight, "Sakura-Chan's parents were struggling away and accidentally they bumped onto the small cupboard beside where Sakura was sitting against and the vase of flowers broke on Sakura-Chan's injured head."

"She was being admitted to the hospital immediately, but it was too late. She was already bleeding before. I wonder how her mother could do that, but I understand. Obsessive and possessive and weird." Kakashi thought to himself. "Oh yes. Sakura-Chan doesn't even remember her parents and her friends, including me. Frown. Except that, Naruto was the first person she saw when she woke up from a three days coma. So, she stayed at his place then, and her father, tried to get connections back with her."

Sasuke starred blankly at Kakashi at first, but as his senses came back, his fists curled up into stone balls. "It was an accident, I said." Kakashi said, his voice intensely serious. "Preventable, accident." Sasuke said from his teeth. Sasuke didn't glance back at Kakashi before he decided to leave him there alone. He needed some peace after a long full year of tragic.

-

"Naruto-Kun." Sakura climbed into her comforter and curled herself into balls, "Um?" Naruto with his body kneeling down at the side of Sakura's bed replied. "Naruto-Kun, angry?" She questioned but kept her line as short as possible. Naruto's eyes widened and then he remembered the scene where he felt defeated. Felt like all these memories with Sakura might be put to waste again if Sasuke tried to let Sakura remember all her memories back.

"Ahaha. He took you away without telling me! Sakura-Chan! I vowed to protect you and I failed, I am sorry and angry with myself…" Naruto said, his voice wary. "Hn." Sakura replied sleepily and then she yawned. "Na-ru-to." Sakura whispered her words and then fell into oblivion.

Naruto spent his night starring at her. It did not tire him at all, especially for that night. He was extremely loyal to his thoughts, but his thoughts repeatedly piquant him. He couldn't sit down and get happy with life, not with Sasuke around. He sat beside Sakura or he laid on the cold cement floor or he looked out of the window.

"Naruto." An intruder called out to him. Naruto turned in surprise, "Sasuke?" he mouthed his words, wondering if his voice had worked. "I'll be bringing Sakura out tomorrow." Sasuke said, his voice cold and flat yet amazingly beautiful. "…Out? No you can't. Get lost!" Naruto demanded vehemently. "She'll be happy to be with me, anyway. Good luck." Sasuke cunningly replied with a smirk.

-

"OI!!" Naruto threw himself backwards and fell, landing himself with the chair on the floor. He spared himself a few seconds to look around and then he realized that he had slept on the table last night. " Sigh. What kind of idiot dream was that?" Naruto cursed furiously before he dragged himself out of the room and was shocked that Sakura wasn't around.

"Sakura?" Naruto called, going into any possible rooms in the house. "Sakura?" He called again, and repeated it whenever he got impatient. "Where did Sakura go?" Naruto thought to himself. His Pace hurried out of his main door and was relieved to see Sakura already at the doorstep with the groceries hanging lifelessly below her small fists.

"Sakura-Chan! Where were you?" Naruto demanded, eagerness filled in his nervous voice. "Naruto-Kun. I went to buy some refreshments; you looked too tired to do that. Anyway, I think I fell in love with cooking and households equipments lately. Laugh" Sakura giggly spoke, catching for some air inbetween.

"And…" Sakura said to alert Naruto, while making her entrance. "I saw that dude again." Sakura paused awhile before continuing, "He was alone, sitting on a bench nearby. He looked like he haven't slept for afew days."

Naruto glared at the wall before he made his statement, "Where?" –

"He's gone now… He was already starring at me as soon as I saw him and he looked angry." Sakura paused awhile to catch her breath, "Phew, the groceries are really heavy and pokey. I bought crab for tonight. They have sharp scary pokey thing. Oh, and I wanted to say hi to him because I thought that he felt lonely but I decided not too. Am I too shy, Naruto-kun? I think he's a very nice person. You know, Naruto-kun… I somehow feel that I am connected to him in someway, that I don't know what. And he looked like he knows something about me too. Do you know?"

Sakura turned for the expected audience but she found herself alone.

_Blink. Blink._

-

Sasuke starred blankly into his abandoned apartment. At the edge of the many walls were all mantled with dust, and the house smelled unpleasant. "Hn." Sasuke agreed to himself, the house was renewed.

The curtains were renewed, his bed sheets were renewed and his properly hung clothes were messed up. _Sakura. _

When Sakura was conscious, How Sasuke address the old Sakura now, she must had came back to Sasuke's apartment to clean the house but the dust can explain when she stopped a year ago. Sasuke closed his eyes forcefully, allowing his eyelids to go beyond its limit as he pinched his nose near the eyes. He let off a forceful sigh, as again and headed for the letter lying deadly yet so meaningfully below his Team 7 photograph that he had noticed before feeling stressed.

His hands trembled as he picked up his letter.

It said:

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I wish I was able to make you smile but I know that I am only pulling you backwards. When you're gone, I realized that even if you're not beside me I could feel that a part of me will always be with you, like you'll always be with me. _

_And with just that thought, it made me feel alive. _

_  
I love you, Sasuke-kun. I truly love you, no matter what happens. _

_Haruno Sakura. _

-

**Thanks for all the people that viewed my stories! Love you so much. I'm open to comments for improvements! **

**  
Tiger Priestess: **Thanks for your compliment. I hope you like my new chapter. Love!

**CCRox4Eva: **Haha! Yes, he is. I might be making Sasuke abit more sentimental. Hopefully that doesn't spoil his real personality and yes, i am going to make Tsunade a alittle bit cute and funny. I hope you like it! Love!


	4. Mistake

**Chapter 3: Mistake.**

_Sasuke-kun,_

_I wish I was able to make you smile but I know that I am only pulling you backwards. When you're gone, I realized that even if you're not beside me I could feel that a part of me will always be with you, like you'll always be with me. _

_And with just that thought, it made me feel alive. _

_  
I love you, Sasuke-kun. I truly love you, no matter what happens. _

_Haruno Sakura._

-

**"I love you, Sasuke-kun!" **

**"Please…"**

_When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you, whenever you're not around_

**The feeling that I still can remember when she hugged me. **

_When I kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
years from now._

He pressed on the doorbell with his lips pinned together in a tight nervous line.

_I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you…_

"Sakura." Sasuke said, his voice smooth and calm. "… How do you know my name?" Sakura questioned, her eyes fixed on his starring ones. "Baka." Sasuke replied while stepping into Naruto's apartment and decided to head for the couch. "Where's Naruto?" He added. Sakura baffled orbs starred into his for a while before she answered, " He went out, how do you know so much, are you Naruto-kun's friend?" –

"Almost there." Sasuke answered.

"What do you mean almost there? Why did you catch me?" Sasuke half-smiled but remained silent. He didn't know the reason for his reckless approach towards unconscious Sakura, but he just felt right here. "Chicken! Better tell me, who are you!" Sakura barked at sweat dropped Sasuke, "Chicken?" He questioned, chuckling abit. "Your hair. Humph." –

"Your pink hair. Alien." –

"WHAT! You abusing chicken!" Sasuke chuckled.

"Alien abuse abusing chicken or even men." –

"…"

Blink. Blink.

"…"

"I'm just kidding."

"YOU'RE MEAN. YOU MEANIE CHICKEN." Sakura wailed and sobbed, stopping halfway to catch her breath.

"I'm just kidding, will you stop crying?" Sasuke demanded. His voice a tad irritated.

"I MADE SOME CRABS BUT I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU, HUMPH." Sasuke sweat dropped.

"You're annoying." –

Sakura stopped crying, only to sob silently. She starred down at her tiny feets with her silky hair overflowing her face, "Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, his voice now smooth and calm.

Sakura sobbed harder and then broke into a cry again, "…I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized, his body slowly shifting nearer towards Sakura. "I don't know why I'm crying," Sakura explained while sobbing. Sasuke froze awhile. "Sakura…" He said, "It hurts, stop it." Sakura cried, her face red and swollen.

-

"I need to talk to you." Sasuke demanded, standing opposite of the serious looking Tsunade. "Has Sakura remembered anything of her father?" Sasuke questioned, "That was what I had been trying to figure out, Sasuke." Tsunade replied. " Is it really permanent?" –

They starred at each other for awhile before Tsunade gasped, "What happened?" She anxiously questioned, "I think unconscious Sakura knows something about the conscious Sakura." Sasuke explained, his eyes glued to the wall. "Unconscious? Conscious?" Tsunade lifted her right eyebrow. "The fake and the real." Sasuke sighed when Tsunade suddenly break into a hard, irritating laughter.

"I didn't know…know that…you make names." Tsunade giggled her sentence through but she put herself up and reconsidered Sasuke's statement. "How could unconscious Sakura knows anything about her past? If she does, she wouldn't be like…this." Tsunade said, her voice shaky as if ready to break into another hard laughter. Sasuke glared at her, "Have you tried talking to her, into her past?" He added. Tsunade looked up to Sasuke, "Not really. I think, she lives happier this way, Sasuke." She said, her voice sounded in pretended unison.

Sasuke remained silent. Of course he knew that… But he was escaping his guilt now, "I think Sakura is still around." Sasuke said, changing the fatal subject. "She is. She is never gone, if you haven't realized." Tsunade smiled a victory smile. "I taught her a technique before she met her accident." She added, "It is a technique to build her physical and mental, but she didn't followed my instructions." Tsunade sighed, "She told me that there was something about it that she realized she had to learn, for her own benefit. I didn't stop her, neither did I thought that it would work, but it did."

"It's a tad like schizophrenia, in a good way. She told me that this helped to build up her inner self. It's alittle like Ino's "hitenshyin" of managing her inner self to do something, but Sakura's one is more professional, she is able to move her own body and her spirit together at a time. I was impressed." Tsunade said, and smiled her victory smile.

"So, from there I think Sakura still have that technique in unconscious Sakura, which means, Sakura might be still conscious just that she is too weak to control over her body, she needs support." Tsunade said, heaving a sigh.

Sasuke starred at her, his face remained unreadable. It made perfect sense to the phenomenon happened after when unconscious Sakura cried over "You're annoying". Sasuke left and went back to his apartment. He hated his apartment now. They smelled unpleasant and everything of it reminded him of unconscious Sakura.

He had no intentions of cleaning up the house but he certainly wouldn't want to sleep in such condition. Dusty and pest alluring.

He sat on his cleaned sofa and read through the letter over and over again, his right hand was clenched in a fist, exposing his stressed white knuckles.

-

Evening.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura chirped while running through the kitchen. "Sakura-Chan! What's the smell? Smells so good!" Naruto ran towards Sakura and then being dragged by Sakura into the kitchen, "CRABS!" Sakura yelled and smiled. "SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE AMAZING! YUM. YUM. CRABS AND RAMEN!" Naruto said, sniffing in as much scent of the delights as possible, as if it would kill his appetite and hunger.

"I bought the ramen though. I thought Naruto would want to eat ramen and my crabs." Sakura said in her chirpy voice before she started getting the pots and bowls of ramen out into the dinning room. "Sakura-Chan… Arigato!" Naruto thanked her, his eyes watery as if about to cry.

"IT TASTES SO GOOD, SAKURA!" –

"HM!" –

"YUM, YUM YUM!" –

Seeeeeeeep!

"HAH. MY CRABMEAT IS BIGGER THEN YOURS." –

"NO! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU'RE COMPETITING. OF COURSE MINE WOULD BE BIGGER." –

"HUMPH, NARUTO YOU MEANIE!" –

"I'm just kidding. You can have my crab." –

Silent.

"Sakura…" Naruto wailed with his puppy dog eyes.

"Humph." –

"Sakura, sakura, sakura, sakura, sakura, sakura-channn" –

"HEHEHEH." –

"YAY. Eat, yum, yum."

Seeeeeeeep!

-

Sasuke starred in from Naruto's apartment window secretly. His movements were so swift and perfect that not even the slightest sound was made. His eyes were pained as he starred at smiling Sakura.

Maybe things should be better off this way.

"Not really. I think, she lives happier this way, Sasuke." She said, her voice sounded in pretended unison.

Sasuke thought. "Hn." He said, before he turned and in his swift and perfect movement, he left the place.

-

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto questioned, his voice wary. "Are you happy?" Naruto added. "Of course I am, what's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with her baffled looking face. Naruto starred at her blankly with some of his noodles hanging on his mouth. "Haha, no nothing." Naruto lied. "You can't lie." Sakura said, her voice harder, "Say, please?" Sakura pleased.

"No, it's nothing really. I just thought that I wish we'll be together forever." Naruto said, his gaze fixed on his cooled ramen. "Ahaha! Of course we will be, let's eat Naruto-Kun!" Sakura cheered, tapping her fingers on the table. " Hn!" Naruto agreed.

-

Morning

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino shrieked, "I KNEW THAT THE RUMOR IS TRUE!" She added while running towards ignorant Sasuke, "I miss you, Sasuke-kun." Ino said, this time she sounded more sincere. Sasuke starred back at her for awhile, "Hn." He answered and then turned towards the direction to The Hokage's office.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Ino shrieked again when she walked faster to catch up with Sasuke's pace, "You know when you're gone, we misses you so much. And I do too." Ino said, her voice now sounded more seductive then before when Sasuke had left. "Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" Ino added.

Sasuke didn't bother to reply.

"Good Morning, Sasuke." Tsunade greeted in her low pitch voice. Her eyes were gazing into his, alittle expecting for a reply and then she looked down to the stack of papers lying on her tables. "Since you're back, -Tsunade didn't managed to finish her sentence, "No." Sasuke demanded. Tsunade sighed, "You do know that you had caused a lot of unnecessary trouble, don't you?" Tsunade questioned, her forehead forming crinkles. Sasuke turned to glare at her for awhile, "Silent means consent." Tsunade said.

"I'm expanding my clan." Sasuke said, his voice in dominion. Tsunade raised her right eyebrow, "Uchiha Clan?" She paused awhile before continuing, "You don't even have a partner to do with yet, you shall for the mean time do these tasks first." Tsunade said.

"Ino." Sasuke said, he turned to face her. Ino eyes were wide, and filled with surprised. "Might consider," Sasuke said, his fingertips reaching to her chin and caressing them softly.

**End of Chapter.**

**-**

**Hm. This chapter might confuse you. It's still SasuXsaku. But let me make it clearer of my plots. **

**SasuXSaku Main  
SakuXNaru Failed  
SasuXIno Failed  
InoXShika Main**

**I do not own Naruto. **Hope you love this chapter. I'm sorry for the so late update. **  
**

**CCRox4Eva: **Sorry for the so late update! Hope you love this chapter.

**Tiger Priestess: **HAHA. Yes, i always loved to make Kakashi joking. :P He makes me laugh. Hope you love this chapter!

**Hellosunshinee: **HAHA. Thanks bestfriend. **  
**


End file.
